<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo by Nana_Pooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588370">Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Pooh/pseuds/Nana_Pooh'>Nana_Pooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Insult but not that intense?', M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Very slight Nomin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Pooh/pseuds/Nana_Pooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dreamies need to rehearse for a role-play. What if the role-play became their reality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kids, gather up!” </p><p>Mark’s voice echoes through the apartment. Heavy footsteps immediately fill the air, with doors opening and replying ‘yes’ from the other members. Soon, six boys have found their places at the living room, looking at their leader curiously.</p><p>“We are having a new volunteer schedule the day after tomorrow. This time it will be at a foster home. The activities are to meet with the kids and read stories for them. All of us will do role-play story-telling, so for us to prepare they have sent in the story request already.”</p><p>Mark briefly relay the information he has just received from their manager to the members, holding up a thin colorful book in his hand. </p><p>“Cin… de… rella…” Jisung squints his eyes to read the name on the cover. </p><p>“Yes, Cinderella is the chosen story.” Mark wave the thin book around. “I think we need some practice for this before the date.”</p><p>“Really? It’s just story telling though?” Haechan asks, taking the book from Mark to skim through.</p><p>“But it’s role-playing story telling. Which means that we will have to act out as the characters for the kids.” Mark answers, taking some pieces of paper and a pen from the table. </p><p>“We should decide our characters first.”</p><p>“I will be the prince then!” Chenle laughs while quickly reading through the book. Renjun takes a curious peak from behind him.</p><p>“I’ve never read this one but I think there were something similar in Chinese folklore.” Renjun commented.</p><p>“I’ve read this since I was small but I don’t really remember anything besides the glass shoes and pumpkin carriage.” Jeno sheepishly receive the book and flip to the page with an illustration of a girl in a beautiful gown, standing beside a lavish horse-drawn carriage. </p><p>“I haven’t even read the story before, just watch the cartoon one though.” Jaemin helps Mark write down the main characters in the story into the pieces of paper then fold them.</p><p>“Ok, pick one.” Mark messes up the folded papers then pick one. </p><p>Each of them quickly grab one piece of paper, with Jaemin being the last one.</p><p>“Let’s open it together.” </p><p>“On one, two, thre-”</p><p>All seven boys suddenly feel their eyelids shut down at the count of three, falling into a deep slumber. </p><p>//</p><p>“-derella!” </p><p>Jaemin feels like he got a hammer constantly hitting the back of his head. His eyelids are heavy but he doesn’t feel sleepy anymore. </p><p>“Cinderella!!!” </p><p>A scream comes from the other side of the wall. Jaemin groans then open his eyes to a dimly lit room, unfamiliar to him. Slowly sitting up, he tried to gather his scattered thought to figure out what is happening. </p><p>“Cinderella! Open the door!”</p><p>The voice, now comes with violent knock on the door to the room, seems angry and frustrated. Even though still clueless, Jaemin decided to make peace with whoever outside of the door first. </p><p>Jaemin frowns at the coldness of the floor when his foot touch the ground. It feels like wooden flooring, small creaking sound echoes with every step he takes. Finally finding the way to the door, Jaemin takes a deep breath, then pull off the latch before opening the door. </p><p>The door opened reveals an oh-so-familiar face to Jaemin.</p><p>“… Haechanie?” Jaemin breaths out the name, shockingly looking at the person, who look exactly like his teammate, in front of him.</p><p>“How dare you!?” The person shouts at Jaemin, eyebrows shot up in pure anger. “Who allows you to call my name like that, you insolent lazy head?” </p><p>“What the…?” Jaemin scowls at the insult, realizing the absurdness of the situation.</p><p>“You should be grateful for that I’m still keeping you inside this house. Now go make us some breakfast your masters are about to wake up.” The person continue to throws his speech, uncaring about Jaemin’s strangeness, before walking off the dark stair, out of his sight. </p><p>“The hell is happening here?” </p><p>Jaemin go back into ‘his’ room, pacing around in frustration. He has no idea where he is now and why Haechan doesn’t recognized him. He remembers vaguely something about their new activity at orphanage, reading stories and such. Wait? Reading fairytales. What did ‘Haechan’ call him again? </p><p>“Cin… derella...” Jaemin mumbles the name, his orbs blown wide from realization. “No way…”</p><p>“Hyung, if you won’t hurry up you will get punished.” </p><p>A voice coming from behind Jaemin made him jumps. Turning around, he saw no one in the room with him. The voice sounds awfully like Jisung’s.</p><p>“Hyung, down here!”</p><p>The voice calls for him again. Jaemin slowly move his line of sight down, and see a tiny creature just a foot from him. Trying to calm his nerve down, he slowly takes the candle on the table to see it clearer. </p><p>“Jisungie!?”</p><p>Jaemin gasps when he realize the ‘creature’ is no other than Jisung. But instead of the bean pole he has always babied, Jisung is now in a tiny form of a one-foot-tall… mouse?  He has two big brown round ears on his head, long whiskers on two side of his cheeks and a small tail that is waving restlessly behind him. </p><p>Jaemin is having the dilemma of his life at the moment. He thought a memory-loss play-induced Haechan is the worst thing already, until he saw his baby brother in a non-human form like this. Jaemin tried to pinch his forearm as hard as possible, but besides the stinging pain left, none changed. </p><p>“Hyung hyung, are you listening to me?”</p><p>Jisung’s voice cut through Jaemin’s train of thought again. He’s now standing on Jaemin foot, tugging lightly at Jaemin’s pant. Maybe it’s because he’s in a tiny form, his tone sounds higher and whinier, creating a pitiful effect that hit straight to Jaemin’s heart. After all Jaemin has never say no to the younger.</p><p>“Ye-Yes, Jisung-ah, don’t be sad!” Jaemin kneels down, gingerly use his forefinger to pat lightly on Jisung’s small head. </p><p>“I’m not sad!” Jisung seems to like the action, smiling while leaning into Jaemin’s finger. “But I don’t want to see those people punish you, hyung!”</p><p>“Who would punish me?” Jaemin asks even though a face he met not long ago flashed through his mind. </p><p>“Haechan and his sons of course! What’s wrong with you today Cinderella-hyung?” Jisung scowls, hugging Jaemin’s finger. “Are you sick?”</p><p>“Wait, you too, Jisung?” Jaemin feels like there is something drop inside of him, but he tried to keep calm. “Sorry, Jisung-ah, my head is a bit hazy now, can you tell me about, erm, myself?” He want to whack himself for the obviously stupid question.</p><p>“Oh, it’s ok hyung, sometimes I don’t know who I am too. Mom even made me a name pendant so that if I forgot someone can take me home.” Jisung pats on Jaemin’s ankle. “First let’s go to the kitchen to prepare beakfast, I’ll tell Cinderella-hyung about yourself!”</p><p>“… Can you show me the way?” Jaemin half relief half endeared by Jisung’s naivety.</p><p>“Sure, let me sit on your shoulder!” Jisung made a grabby hand at Jaemin. </p><p>The older chuckles then gently let Jisung sit on his hand to bring him to his shoulder. After settling in his ‘seat’, Jisung point the way for Jaemin. </p><p>It turns out that Jaemin’s room is on the rooftop, which used to be a storage for unused stuff in the house. It’s also secluded with no window and only one stairway to go up and down from there. The house is a huge mansion of two stories, with tortilla-colored wall and warm brown wooden flooring.  Despite the dark stairway leads to Jaemin’s room, the other parts of the house is full of light and flowers that can bring joys to the one who lives in it. </p><p>The kitchen area is in the first floor, near the cattle shelter. Jaemin looks around the kitchen, feeling foreign to all the things there. How the hell is he going to make breakfast if he doesn’t even know what is what in this kitchen?</p><p>“Jisung-ah, I don’t think I can make breakfast…” Jaemin mumbles to his companion.</p><p>“Oh you won’t need to make it, there are bread delivered at the back door. You just need to plate them and take some milk from the cows.” Jisung patiently explains the details.</p><p>“Ok, I can do that.” Jaemin nods hestitantly.</p><p>He walks to the backdoor, actually able to retrieve a basket full of freshly baked bread that smell like heaven. He then go to the cattle shelter, doing something he never have thought he would be doing in this lifetime: To milk a cow. </p><p>To his luck, the cow seems to be familiar with ‘Cinderella’ enough to let him touch their teats without struggling. After a few tugs and slips, he got the hang of the job and finally have a bucket of fresh raw milk from possibly the friendliest cow he has ever met. </p><p>“Are they gonna drink the milk just like this?” Jaemin looks at the bucket of milk skeptically.</p><p>“I think so?” Jisung tilts his head.</p><p>“Jisung-ah, do you know how to use the stove in the kitchen? I need to boil this up.” Jaemin decided that even though the ‘Haechan’ he met might not be the one he knows, he doesn’t want him to die off bacteria.</p><p>Jisung points the fire place for Jaemin, before asking to sit on the far counter because he is ‘scared of fire’. Jaemin thanks god for his volunteer trip in the past that provided him with knowledge of how to lit a fire from scratch. After successfully hang the pot above the fire, he walks back to the waiting Jisung.</p><p>“Since we have to wait for that to boil anyway, can you tell me about the ‘Cinderella’ you kept calling me with?” </p><p>“Ah, right. Cinderella-hyung is still acting as normal I almost forgot.” Jisung smiles brightly up at Jaemin. “Ok, so hyung lives in this house. You are actually the owner of the house.  Ah, no, it’s your father. Your father is the owner of this house. After your mother passed away, your father remarried to Haechan, the one you met this morning. He came to the house with his two sons, Renjun and Chenle.”</p><p>“Renjun and Chenle too?” Jaemin asks incredulously, a hypothesis growing inside his mind.</p><p>“Ah, don’t call their names carelessly like that, you’re gonna be punished if any of them hear you say that.”</p><p>“Then what should I call them then?” </p><p>“Haechan as master and his two sons as young master. Last time when you call them by their name they went on and overwork you for a whole month.” Jisung emphasis with his big ears flatten against his soft hair. ‘Cinderella’ situation at that time must have been terrible.</p><p>“Ok, I will remember this.”</p><p>“Where am I again?” Jisung asks, obviously his track of the story.</p><p>“Why did I ended up like… this?” Jaemin points vaguely at his shabby outfit and the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, right. Your father is a merchant, so he often gone from the house for a whole year. Sometimes a few years. In front of him, those three evils people act like loving father and brothers to you, but when your father’s gone, they just treat you like their servant. Order you to do the chores and even fired the old servants in the house to make you do all the work.” Jisung scowls, his whiskers stand up at the anger he felt. “Your name is not even Cinderella but they just call you so. You said you were used to the name you hardly remember your real name anymore.” The boy got into his sad little self again. The little mouse has so many strong emotions that surprise Jaemin.</p><p>“I see…” Jaemin now connected the dot in his head, and vaguely come to the most bizarre yet most convincing explanation for his situation.  </p><p>“Cinderella where is my breakfast???” A shout echoes through the wall.</p><p>“Coming!” Jaemin hurriedly pour the boiled milk into the prepared glasses and put them in the tray along with the bread. </p><p>He carries the tray to the dining room as per Jisung’s instruction. Sitting readily at the table are three dearly familiar faces to him: Haechan, Renjun and Chenle. Haechan sits with his back straight, still emitting his ‘diva’ vibe well. Renjun and Chenle slump their backs at the chairs, yawning noisily. Jaemin put the tray on the table, set the portion of each person in front of them.</p><p>“A, hot!” Chenle grabs the milk cup then shrieks when it burns him.</p><p>“Oh my god Chenle are your ok?” Both Haechan and Jaemin perks up at the scream, looking at Chenle worriedly.</p><p>The other three turns to look at Jaemin weirdly. Confusion and something strange flash through their eyes for a second. Renjun was the first one to snap out of his dazed state.</p><p>“Why did you boil the milk today? Did you try to harm us?” He grits his teeth.</p><p>“N-No, I didn’t think that…” Jaemin stutters, eyeing Chenle still blowing and rubbing his burnt finger. It seems like the contact was short enough to not actually injure the boy.</p><p>“Enough with the reasoning! We all know what’s in your ugly mind already!” Haechan stands up, head held high while spitting out cruelty. </p><p>Jaemin suddenly feel like crying. He is not one to be emotional or weak, but the whole situation has been growing on his nerves ever since he has woken up. Seeing the familiar faces of the people he hold dear to his heart accusing him of harming them, which he would never do in a millions years more, hurt him more than he thought it would be. </p><p>“I told you we should have gotten rid of him from a long time ago. Such a nuisance!” Chenle chirps in his share of bully.</p><p>“Oh my, are you crying now?” Haechan tuts, smirking as he see Jaemin’s face darken and his eyes watering. “Do you think that crying will let you out of anything? Or there would be anyone coming to safe you now?”</p><p>“Ridiculous!” Renjun scoffs. “Who would even care about such lowly life?”</p><p>“Now shoo, go back to the kitchen, I’ll deal with you later!” Haechan shouts at Jaemin, then turns to Chenle. “Honey, come, your finger need some medicine.” </p><p>Jaemin almost run back to the kitchen. He did not shed any tears even when he knows there would not be anyone watching. He just suddenly feel tired, like all of his life has been drained out a moment ago. </p><p>“Hyung? Are you ok?” Jisung runs from climb the counter to the table, looking at Jaemin worriedly.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just a bit overwhelmed. I’ll be ok, just need a moment.” Jaemin mumbles, closes his eyes to clear up his messed up thought. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jaemin try to focus on the events before he woke up at this world. The seven of them were preparing for a role-play story telling session of Cinderella for a volunteer activity. Mark and him were writing the name of the characters on the papers. Then when they pick up the paper with their character. After that his memory got cut off, all blank till the horrendous morning he has just experienced.</p><p>“Wait a minute. Role playing… Characters…” Jaemin open his eyes. “That’s it. All of us are trapped in the characters of the story!” </p><p>Jaemin tried to remember the other characters that can be considered main in the story. He only helped Mark write down Cinderella, step-mother and mouse, so he did not really know about the other characters in Mark’s paper. Now he has seen two step-brothers, so all of the Dreamies appeared until now were five already. Only two left: Mark and Jeno. </p><p>Jeno. Jaemin’s gut churn at the thought of his best friend is nowhere to be seen in this terrible situation. Jaemin has always been the quick-witted one, yet the one who came up with the solution most of the time is Jeno. The latter has a very collective thought and he’s the ‘smart’ one between the two when it comes to decision. But now there is no Jeno, just Jaemin, and the thought alone made Jaemin felt like losing already.</p><p>“But they don’t even know who they are…” Jaemin murmurs, eyes saddening. “What should I do?...”</p><p>“My mom said if you can’t find a way out that means you haven’t find the correct method to get out of it. So you should find and try all the things possible until you success!” Jisung suddenly said, looking naively at Jaemin.</p><p>“Hm… Jisungie said something so wise. Thank you.” Jaemin lightly pet the little mouse on the head. </p><p>Jisung’s words has waken him, so he decided to wait for the story to move on to see if there would be any method he can find.</p><p>//</p><p>“Cinderella, you’re here!” The grandma from the fruit stall greets Jaemin with a kind smile.</p><p>“Hello granny!” Jaemin flashes his trademark sweet smile at the old lady to distract her from him not being able to say her name out loud. He doesn’t expect Cinderella to be a social butterfly, having been greeted at least five times ever since he left the house to the town hall.</p><p>“Such a polite child!” The grandma coos at him, then process to give him an apple. “Here, take this. Don’t let your ‘housemate’ found it. You’re too thin as it is.” She gave him another warm smile, eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Thank you grandma.” Jaemin genuinely thanks the latter, putting the apple into the basket on his hand. There are bread, some cake, fruit and some candies he got from the friendly town people inside. Not to mention a certain tiny mouse too.</p><p>Jaemin has been in this world for three days, enduring the constant nagging and humiliation from the other three in the house. What strange is that, after the first morning incident, he did not get any punishment at all. Instead, Haechan, Renjun and Chenle just never directly encounter him anymore, just throwing passing-by comments that doesn’t impact him as much as the boiled milk incident. Despite all of that, he still boiled the milk the morning after to keep them from getting sick. At least he let it cool down before bringing them to the gangs.</p><p>Today, Haechan ordered him to go to the town hall to retrieve some packages from his father. This is the first time he got the chance to go out of the house. Unexpectedly, Jisung does not know anything about the outside world. He ‘always have to stay at home’ and the farthest place he has gone to is the final row of cattle shelter of the mansion. So he asked Jaemin to bring him along. Again, Jaemin is never one to refuse his baby brother, thus they are carrying out the adventure to the town hall at the moment.</p><p>Besides all the greetings from supposedly acquaintance of the old ‘Cinderella’, the trip was quite peaceful. It seems like ‘his father’ has a high reputation in the town, with people praising him and pamper Jaemin as a result. Surprisingly, no one knows much about the other three in the house. They just know that Jaemin now lives with his mother’s replacement and two new siblings to share the fortune to. Not that Jaemin mind, nor should feel worry about. </p><p>
  <em>“Attention! The King and Queen were going to have a ball!  It was time for the Prince to find a fiancé. All of the youth in the land are to come and join the night.”</em>
</p><p>The town crier shouts out, then process to glue a piece of notice onto the news board in front of the town hall. People flocks around the board soon enough, chattering noise got louder by seconds. This is the first time ever the peasant can join in a royal ball, not to mention the chance to be one of the royal family. </p><p>Jaemin can hear his heart thumping loudly in his ear. This is what he has been waiting for. The needed change that leads to the climax of the story, to which he may finally find a way out of this world. </p><p>“Jaemin-hyung.” Jisung peaks out from the basket, calling Jaemin by his name as he requested. “Did you hear that? It’s what you have been waiting for isn’t it?” He asks excitedly.</p><p>Jaemin has been pestering the poor mouse for a few days for any way that he can meet the prince of the kingdom. He was sure that the prince was in one of the paper, based on his memory of the old Disney movie he watched once when he was five. But even though his existence is a myth, the kingdom still function as a normal country. Which means, he cannot meet the prince under any circumstances.</p><p>Until this happens.</p><p>Jaemin hurriedly continue his trip to the town hall to complete his task then come back to the house. He only has three days to prepare for the ball.</p><p>Pushing open the door to the house, Jaemin almost has a heart attack when he saw Haechan standing right at the foyer. </p><p>“What took you so long? We have been waiting for half a day already?” Haechan asks angrily.</p><p>“I’m sorry, there were a bit of crowd at the town hall, so I have to wait in the line for a while.” Jaemin replies, getting used to the manner of his “step-father”. </p><p>“Is that father’s present for us?” Renjun walks from behind Haechan, snatches the packages from Jaemin’s hand.</p><p>“Oh my god this must be the clothes from his Mediterranean shipment!” Chenle screams excitedly, joins Renjun to tear open the wrapping paper.</p><p>The opened package has four set of clothes with a note on top. Chenle reads the message out loud:</p><p>“Dear my lovely sons and husband, thanks to your good luck wishes that were sent to the almighty, your father has been able to make a deal with the Greek successfully. I shall be ready for the return trip shortly, however, I might be late for the new year eve, so I send these beautiful silk clothing hand-made by the native here for my loveliest people in the world. I wish you well and hope to s-...”</p><p>“Oh dear god look at these pretty clothes!!” Renjun cuts off Chenle’s reading and pull out the clothing out to check.</p><p>Jaemin eyes the silk shirts and dress pant that look overly fancy and expensive for daily wear, but fit enough for some kind of party. </p><p>Party. </p><p>Jaemin’s thought stops at the word. This would save him a lot of effort to prepare for the ball. He just need to get a set of clothing here.</p><p>“One of those is mine right?” Jaemin speak out, loud enough to break through the banter between Renjun and Chenle, eyes looking straight at Haechan.</p><p>“…” Haechan looks at him like he has grown another head, then lift his chin up to look down at Jaemin. “My my… There truly one for you as per the letter said. But where do you intent to wear these? To clean the shred? Or to milk the cow?” He snickers, finding his own insult funny.</p><p>“There…” Jaemin gulps, brain overworking on deciding whether to tell the truth or not. “There is a royal ball this weekend. All the youth in the country are required to go. So I would need a proper attire for the event.” </p><p>“Oh… Suddenly a ball? Do tell me, what for?” Haechan squints his eyes at Jaemin, silently judging the boy.</p><p>“The prince is going to choose his fiancé at the ball.” Jaemin tries his best to maintain eye contact with Haechan, not backing down one bit. “So they need every candidate in the country to present. It’s a royal order.” </p><p>“THE PRINCE???” Chenle’s dolphin voice strikes again, making both Jaemin and Haechan flinched. The mutual hurt expression on Haechan’s face make Jaemin feels a bit more relaxed, even found the courage to laugh a bit. </p><p>Renjun and Chenle’s conversation has turn into imaginary story of their love life with the prince in the future. Haechan keeps his eyes on Jaemin for a while before speaking up:</p><p>“Fine. Since it’s a royal order we can’t go against it, can we? Renjun, Chenle, choose your clothing first.” Haechan orders to his sons before turning back to Jaemin. “You wouldn’t mind being the last to choose, would you Cinderella?”</p><p>“No, not at all.” Jaemin smiles, can’t believe he was able to get his hand on the clothes that easy.</p><p>Haechan then pull Renjun and Chenle who about to fight each other again apart, make them choose their favourite set of clothing and left the room with the final set. Jaemin patiently wait for the three to walk out of sight before hurriedly pick up the clothes from the table. It was a plain white silk shirt with long sleeves and a loose bow on the front. It comes with a black dress pants that looks identical to the clothing of the real world. </p><p>Jaemin mindlessly fondles the soft material in his hand, suddenly feeling a surge of homesick. Even though he tried to keep calm and get used to the life inside this fairytales, it still took a toll on his mental as he was the only one with memories of the real world. Even just now when he was confronting Haechan, he can’t help but feel nervous. Maybe the trauma from his first day here struck him harder than he thought. Maybe he should just erase the memory or else he doesn’t know if he can face the other three normally after this nightmare end.</p><p>Shaking his head, Jaemin grabs the clothes and heads back to his room.</p><p>//</p><p>“Jaemin-hyung, is it there?” Jisung voiced out worriedly, watching Jaemin furiously dig through his tiny clothes chest.</p><p>“Jisung-ah, are you sure no one went into my room today?” Jaemin asks the little mouse. He was sure he put the clothes at the bottom of the chest, even putting other stuffs on it to hide. The other three in the house has left earlier, commanding for Jaemin to finish some trivial chores before heading to the ball.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. I slept right at the door, if anyone came in I would have known.” Jisung replies in tiny voice. “I’m sure.” He added in a final confirmation, fearing that Jaemin would be mad at him.</p><p>“Oh my, Jisung-ah, don’t cry. I’m not mad at you.” Jaemin realizes the little mouse’s emotional state, lifts him up into his palm. “There there, hyung is not mad at all. Jisung has done a good job!”</p><p>“But Jaemin-hyung… hic… want to go to the ball right?” As soon as he saw Jaemin’s warm gaze, Jisung started to cry, small hiccups between his words.</p><p>“Yes I do. And I will go, even if I have no pretty clothes, Jisung-ah.” Jaemin lightly pat Jisung’s head with his finger. The little mouse’s crying got him remember a very important </p><p>“But… how?” The mouse stops crying and look up at Jaemin curiously.</p><p>“Do we have any pumpkin in the house, Jisung-ah?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin paces around the garden furiously. He remembers there should be a fairy appear and turn the pumpkin into a carriage, his clothes into beautiful clothes and a free-service pair of glass shoes. But he has been wandering around the garden for almost twenty minutes now but not even a glitter of the magic wand was seen. There should be something that works. Maybe he can call the fairy out?</p><p>“Hello Mister or Miss Fairy? Can you come out now? I need help please? It’s J- Cinderella???” Jaemin mumbles, feeling like an idiot.</p><p>“…Fairy?” Jisung asks, having a headache following his hyung steps around the garden. “Do you need to see Mister Fairy, hyung?”</p><p>“Jisung you know about the fairy?” Jaemin almost got a whiplash from turning around to the small mouse.</p><p>“Umm… Yes? Every time I have nightmare I would come here to cry and mister fairy would appear and help me.” Jisung answer sheepishly, scratching his big round ear.</p><p>“Cry… Oh yes cry! Why didn’t I think of this earlier…” Jaemin claps his hand together, face brighten up at realization.</p><p>He then tried to pinch himself as hard as possible, even slap his face at the horror of Jisung. But his ever pride of having dry eyes, or hard to cry mental now refute right back at him. With arms full of angry red mark, face not very much different, Jaemin squads down, groaning frustratedly at his inability to cry on cue. </p><p>Or maybe he doesn’t need to cry himself. He just need an onion.  </p><p>“Jaemin-hyung, watch-“</p><p>Bang</p><p>“-out…” Jisung pulls his ears over his eyes, grimacing at the sound of Jaemin’s head banging straight at the table he was sitting under. </p><p>Jaemin immediatey cries out of pain, his eyes dampening at the speed of light at the feeling like his head has been split into two. A single tear unknowingly drops from his eyes to the ground while Jaemin was still not over the stinging pain.</p><p>“NA JAEMIN!!!!” </p><p>The familiar voice made Jaemin froze. </p><p>It can’t be…</p><p>“Na Jaemin how many times I have told you to be careful???” The voice gets louder as well as sounds of footsteps coming toward Jaemin.</p><p>“… Mark-hyung?” Jaemin doesn’t even realize he was whispering. The name rolled off his tongue like it’s been a million years since the last time he call his brother’s name. </p><p>“Yes, Jaeminie. Don’t tell me you forgot my face already?” Mark crouches down, all smiley like nothing around them is strange anymore.</p><p>“Oh my god you are here!” Jaemin can’t help but hugs the person in front of him as tight as possible. “And you remember everything too!”</p><p>Jaemin felt like his whole body became lighter at the fact that his brother is here in flesh, with all that familiar warmth and tone of voice. Finally he is not alone in this anymore.</p><p>“I have a lot to tell you but now is not the time for this Jaeminie. You have to get to the palace on time!” Mark push Jaemin away. “Now bring me the pumpkin!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No but Jaemin, I will explain later, now we have to continue with the story!”</p><p>Jaemin stunned for a moment then proceed to do what Mark said. He picks up the pumpkin that Jisung has helped him to find before, putting it in front of Mark.</p><p>Mark pulls out a long silver wand from his cloak, pointing it to the pumpkin.</p><p>“Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!”</p><p>The wand glows up with glitter covering its body, at the same time, the pumpkin is also surrounded with a small glitter tornado. The pumpkin shakes and grows bigger, with its skin colour fading to a light yellow, becoming the carriage’s body, the leaves become the shaft and wheels. Mark then use the wand to draw vague figures to the front of the carriage. The glitters that appears then shaped into two white horse. </p><p>Jaemin stood in awe at the magical scene before his eyes. Never have he ever think that one day he would be witnessing such marvelous scene.</p><p>“Jisungie, your turn!” Mark suddenly call out.</p><p>Jisung turns to look at Mark with questioning eyes, before glitter starts to surround him too. Jisung starts to grow bigger, into human size. His ears and tail also disappear, finally returning him to the boy Jaemin has been pampering for the past years.</p><p>“Jaemin…hyung?” By the first word utters out of his mouth, Jaemin already knows that his baby brother is back. </p><p>“Jisung, you remember?” Jaemin asks, just to make sure.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry for forgetting hyung.” Jisung smile bashfully back, feeling embarrassed while reminiscent his mouse version’s actions.</p><p>“Now we just need a proper attire for you.” Mark walks toward Jaemin, and before the latter can reply his sight is flooded with glitter.</p><p>Even though knowing the glitters are not real, he still instinctively close his eyes. The rough material against his skin becomes softer and lighter as seconds pass. He slowly open his eyes when he sense that the magic has done with its job. Looking down at his body, Jaemin see himself in a fitting white suit with crystal buttons that glow in the night. He peeks at his shoes and surprise to see the shoes are still the plain black one of his.</p><p>“Looking for this?” Jaemin raises his head to see Mark holding a pair of glass shoes.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Jaemin cocks his eyebrows, doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh at the situation. “Oxford shoes?” </p><p>On Mark’s hand lies a pair of glass shoes, looking all pretty and mysterious with the color of the night blending in the translucent material. But it was in an oxford shoes shape, so all that glory and delicacy was basically down to zero.</p><p>“Well it comes with the suit so I couldn’t help it?” Mark scratches his chin, smiling guiltily.</p><p>“I don’t have a choice anyway.” Jaemin mumbles, takes the shoes from Mark to wear. Despite the strange look, the shoes were nowhere near uncomfortable, which took Jaemin by surprise. </p><p>“Hyung, can you walk?” Jisung asks worrily.</p><p>“It’s actually more comfy than its look.” Jaemin takes a few steps around to get use to the unfamiliar clothing. </p><p>“Ok, so here is the plan. Jisung will be taking Jaemin to the ball, as I cannot leave this garden since my role’s job has finished here. Jaemin, you have to find Jeno at the ball, dance with him, then run by 12:00.” Mark lists out the tasks for the youngers. “And make sure to drop one of your shoes there.”</p><p>“I have to act out the story, ain’t I?” Jaemin asks, everything seems to click with his assumption.</p><p>“Yes. But at least now you won’t have much trouble anymore, since everyone have regain their memory at this point.” Mark nods, looking at Jaemin. “I’m sorry for not being able to turn up sooner, the story won’t let me appear sooner than the plot deemed.” </p><p>“Finally!” Jaemin let out a relief sigh. “In that case, Jeno is the prince?” </p><p>“Yup.” Mark confirms then ushers the other two onto the carriage. “Now that you understand, go! I will be waiting here!”</p><p>Jaemin sit inside the carriage with Jisung sitting outside, managing the horse.</p><p>“Mark, Jisung is… riding this thing?” Jaemin asks, warry of the younger’s skill, if he got that at all.</p><p>“Don’t worry the horse run themselves Jisung is just there for the sake of the story.” Mark pats one of the horse. </p><p>“Ok then, I’ll see you?” Jaemin worriedly looks out from the carriage window, again feeling the reality is too good to be true at that moment. </p><p>“Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.” Mark smiles at the younger, lightly pat his hand.</p><p>“Hyung, should we go now?” Jisung asks, a bit excited over riding the carriage.</p><p>“Ok. Go safely and remember to leave by 12!” Mark clap his hands together, the horses let out a loud neigh then start moving.</p><p>The fairy standing still, gazing at the glitter trail that the carriage left behind.</p><p>“Everything is on your hand, Jaeminie.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the castle was fast, almost too fast in a way that both Jaemin and Jisung were not able to recall any details of it by the time they arrive. The castle was exactly the same as the one at the Tokyo Disneyland they have been to before. But it looks even more enormous and magical under the dark night sky, with torches lit up all around and guards in shining amour standing around. The guard automatically let their carriage inside without any question, and the carriage stops right before the stair leading to the main hall.<br/>
Jaemin can already hear the chattering sounds mingle with the classical music playing inside as soon as he steps foot out of his car. </p><p>“Hyung, I think I will be waiting here so when you come out you can jump on immediately.” Jisung said, as the horses have decided to stand still even after Jaemin is off the carriage.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll try to be out on time.” Jaemin nods, walking up the seemingly endless staircase.</p><p>The heels of his shoes clicking onto the stone step, the repetitive sounds resonating back help calm Jaemin’s erratic heart down. He just need to find Jeno, have a dance, run away and throw one of his shoes back. It sounds easy enough.</p><p>Until he see the ballroom.</p><p>There are hundreds of people in the ballroom. Some dancing, some chatting, some just simply looking around. All of them are cladded in some of the most extravagant clothing Jaemin has ever seen, despite his world of being an artist was absurd enough. </p><p>“ENTERING SIR NA JAEMIN, FIRST OF THE NA FAMILY!”</p><p>The guard at the door shouts out the moment Jaemin sets foot inside the ballroom, making him jolted out of shock. Though the people in the ballroom just spare him a glance before minding their own business, Jaemin still feel conscious at the unfamiliar familiar attention. His eyes wandering around at the heaps of people in the middle of the room, feeling the headache growing at the thought of finding a single person inside. </p><p>He wants to shout out Jeno’s name to get this over, but it would also make a scene with all the people around, and possibly get him kicked out before he can accomplish his mission, so he’s not going to risk it. </p><p>“Jaemin!” Someone calls his name, pulling him out of his thought.</p><p>“Haechan?” Jaemin turns to the voice, surprise to see the worry face of Haechan followed by Renjun and Chenle.</p><p>Haechan engulfs Jaemin in a tight hug as soon as he reach the latter. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!!” He whines in Jaemin’s ears, sounding all pitiful and remorseful. “I’m so sorry for making you cry Jaemin-ah.”</p><p>“Jaemin-ah, I’m sorry too.” Renjun side hug Jaemin with Chenle follows suit.</p><p>“Me three, I’m sorry hyung.”</p><p>Jaemin was surprise at the sudden actions of the three, as he has unconsciously brace himself for the three’s insults like the past few days. He felt himself relax against the big hug, his heart warmed up at the sincerity of his friends and brother. </p><p>“It’s ok, I know it’s not your fault.”</p><p>He hugs them back as tight as possible, before slightly push them away. They still need to get out of this bizarre situation as soon as possible, then they would have enough time to deal with all these emotional stuffs here.</p><p>“Did you guys see Jeno?” He asks.</p><p>“I think I saw him dancing with some people in the middle of the room a while ago.” Renjun answers. “Did you know that he is-”</p><p>“The prince. I know.” Jaemin nods. “That’s why I need to find him as soon as possible.”</p><p>“But he doesn’t seem to realize us when we came in…” Chenle questions.</p><p>“And you guys also did not realize him at that time right?” Jaemin asks, receiving nods from the other three. “You guys all got your memory back at the same time, so I think he might as well be looking for you now.”</p><p>“Yeah we were looking for him too when we saw you.” Haechan said, pulling Jaemin hands toward the dance round in the middle. “It’s his party after all, I’m sure we can find him somewhere inside this crowd.”</p><p>“Then why are you pulling me to the dance floor?” Jaemin puzzled, seeing Chenle and Renjun also holding hands dancing in the crowd.</p><p>“You silly. He’s choosing his fiance of the night, of course he should cater to the people he invite by dancing with them. The dance partner is changed after each round, so you would be able to pair with him if we join this.” Haechan explains, while putting a hand on Jaemin’s waist, the other holding his hand.</p><p>Jaemin nods as he understood the plan, starting to dance with Haechan along to the soothing music. It’s been a long time since he last doing this kind of ballroom dance, as they have to learn all types of dancing during their training time. But his body almost move on its own, doing each step correctly and quite gracefully if he has to judge himself. He could even do the dip perfectly without staggering, what a surprise. </p><p>The music seems to be unchanged, going on and on with Jaemin changing partner with every verse. He paired with Renjun and Chenle once, even with Haechan twice, and with various people whose face he couldn’t remember. Just as he felt his feet getting sore, his attention start to waver with his vision turns into circles of the room interior, his next partner wakes him up by holding his waist tightly, slotting his head into Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin immediately squirms, tries to breakout of the hug when the other whisper in his ear with a familiar low tone.</p><p>“Found you, Jaemin-ah.”</p><p>Jaemin swear his heart skip a beat that moment. To be able to hear the voice he has been missing, to feel the warmth that has always been with him for the last 8th year, and to sense the same sentiment from the one embracing him now. He felt like crying out loud and tell his best friend all the emotional ride he has been through these times, yet at the same time want to silently hide in Jeno’s arms until everything turns okay. </p><p>“Thank you for finding me.” Jaemin finally croaks out.</p><p>Jeno’s arms squeeze Jaemin’s waist for a few seconds, conveying all that he want to say to the younger. Jaemin returns the hug briefly, he has so many thing to say yet he don’t know when the clock would strike at twelve for him to run. </p><p>Jaemin pushes away a bit to see his best friend clearer. Jeno is clad in a maroon suit that embrace his body form perfectly, showing off his wide shoulder and long legs. The wool feels a bit rough under Jaemin’s hand, yet creating a softer and classic edge to the Jeno prince agenda. Jeno’s eyes also wanders to the younger, warm gaze leaves a fleeting feeling on Jaemin’s skin as he notice it. </p><p>“You looks handsome.” Jeno smile with his trademark half-moon eyes, soft and low tone helps Jaemin’s erratic heart calm down a bit.</p><p>“So do you, Mr. Prince.” Jaemin jokingly said, trying to lighten the tension around the two. </p><p>The whole scene is like some cheap romantic movie highlight, from the brightly lit luxurious room they are in, the soft yet addictive classical music piece guiding their steps, to the main characters holding onto each other while finding their reflection in each other eyes. </p><p>“Jeno.” Jaemin suddenly feels like calling the elder’s name, so he croaks out the name so softly that he thought the latter would not be able to catch it.</p><p>“Hm?” Unsurprisingly, Jeno heard him as they are still leaning close to each toher, swaying slowly to the music.</p><p>“Jeno-ah.” He doesn’t know what he want to say, or what he should be saying. He should be embarrassed at the current situation, as their hugs seem to be different from the normal best friend hug he throw at Jeno all the time. </p><p>“Jaemin-ah, I’m here.” Jeno nuzzles his face into Jaemin’s neck a bit, his warm breath hit on the younger’s skin, making him shiver.</p><p>“Jeno, I-“</p><p>Doooong! Doooong! Doooong!</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes open wide at the ring of the bell. </p><p>“Jeno I have to go!” He pushes Jeno away, already missing the warmth surrounding himself a moment ago.</p><p>“What-?” Jeno made his trademark confuse voice, looking at Jaemin with wide eyes.</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain!” Jaemin hurriedly pull out one of his shoes then put into Jeno’s hand. “Keep this and find me later!”</p><p>Without sparing a glance, Jaemin runs out of the ballroom, grimacing at the feeling of cold marbles flooring on one feet. Getting out of the room, he immediately see the carriage with Jisung still waiting at the end of the stairs. The bell still ringing, urging him to go as fast as possible. Finally reaching the last step, he lungs himself into the carriage while shouting to Jisung.</p><p>“Jisungie, go!”</p><p>The horses start to move at the command, while glitter gradually surround everything. Jaemin’s attire also change back to his shabby clothes, with the carriage getting smaller and smaller. </p><p>“Hyung, jump!” Jisung shout from outside, seeing the carriage’s door disappearing. </p><p>Jaemin jumps out of the door a second before the entire car turn back into the original pumpkin, dropping down on the ground with a loud thud. He looks at the broken pumpkin in horror, imagining what would happen if he did not jump out on time.</p><p>“Hyung are you ok?”Jisung offers his hand for Jaemin.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” Jaemin snapped out of his thought, taking Jisung’s hand to stand up.</p><p>When he finally take a look at his surrounding, he realize they have reached the road right in front of his house. </p><p>“Weird, was the route that short?” Jisung mumbles.</p><p>“Are you going to sleep outside or come in?” Mark’s voice calling out from the house, startle the two boys.</p><p>The two glance at each other before walking inside.</p><p>//</p><p>Once Jaemin get into the house, he saw the rest of the Dreamies, minus Jeno, sitting in a round near the fireplace waiting for him. They must have known something Jaemin doesn’t know yet since the variety of emotions displaying in front of him at the moment is as clear as day.</p><p>“So…. I’m home?” Jaemin hesitantly said.</p><p>“Welcome back hyung!” Chenle beams and jump up to hug Jaemin. “I miss you so much!!”</p><p>“Glad you made it.” Mark also laugh with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t even tell me what would happen if I got out of that carriage a millisecond late.” Jaemin deadpans.</p><p>“Oh stop being dramatic, you would be fine.” Mark wave his little wand around. “Just covered in pumpkin juice or something.” He shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Yeah yeah thanks for the headups.” Jaemin said sarcastically before sitting down on the couch, patting the sit beside him. “Jisungie, come here.”</p><p>Strangely enough the younger did not come as his call. Jaemin turns around to see the youngest member hiding behind the door, hands holding his head in a weird way. </p><p>“Jisungie?” </p><p>The Dreamies frowns, don’t know what has gotten into the boy.</p><p>“Can I join you guys from here?” Jisung said in a pitiful voice.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Mark walks to Jisung’s hiding place. </p><p>“Did you get hurt somewhere?” Renjun worriedly voice out.</p><p>“N- No! I’m fine!” Jisung cowers further as Mark getting closer to him, his hands clutches onto his head. “Please just ignore me?”</p><p>“You know we can’t do that.” Haechan stating the matter of fact. “And why are you holding your head like that?”</p><p>“No, I- Ouch!” </p><p>Jisung took a step back, tripped into nothing, then fell down on his butt. He has to use his hands to lessen the fall, thus making what he has been desperately hiding from view a few moment ago springs up into open. </p><p>“Oh my god!!” Chenle shrieks out then doubled over laughing.</p><p>“Is that… mouse’s ear???” Renjun asks in disbelieve.</p><p>“You even have a tail?” Haechan gasps scandalously. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you were hiding this?” Mark mumbles, holding his hand out to help the younger, trying to stiff his laugh at the obviously flustered youngest.</p><p>Jisung’s face heated up into a deep red shade. His tail and ears both waged down sadly. He realized his ears and tail are still intact even if he has returned to his original bean pole human size as he saw his reflection on the door glass. </p><p>“My Jisungie is still the cutest anyway. Come here you big baby!” Jaemin pulls him to the couch to sit down.</p><p>As soon as he sit down, he tensed up as curious paws from the other starts to touch his big round ears with ohhh and ahhh every now and then. Somehow the light touch made Jisung feels more relaxed, so he gradually let his muscle rest and lean back on to the head rest. </p><p>“So back to our talk?” Mark clears his voice. “I’m sure you have tons of questions.”</p><p>“And you know the answer?” Renjun asks incredulously.</p><p>“Not all the answer you want but I think I can tell you something I’ve been seeing before Jaemin’s summon me?” </p><p>“Ah, yeah, you are Mr. Fairy afterall…” Jaemin folds his arm and lean back to the sofa. “I think it’s better if you tell us everything since I don’t even know where to question from.”</p><p>“Ok, then.” Mark clears his voice again, looking at the fireplace while tracing back his memory. “I woke up in a white room, with six monitor showing you guys throughout your stay at this world. Each monitor has your information such as name and age at the bottom, and also your role here.” Mark look back at the others.</p><p>“The step-mother.” He points at Haechan.</p><p>“Step-sisters.” He turns to Renjun and Chenle.</p><p>“The little mice.” Jisung wingles his ears a little.</p><p>“… Cinderella.” Jaemin breaths out the name he has been called with for the last week.</p><p>“And Jeno is the prince.” Mark nods and continue. “At first I did not remember if any character was missing and I thought that since I was the redundant one I was put into that room, until Jaemin cried, I went unconscious and the next thing I see was the garden with Jaemin and Jisung. So basically, we are in the world of the Cinderella story, and whether we like it or not, I think we should complete the storyline and see what it would bring us.”</p><p>“Did you try to escape the room?” Haechan asks.</p><p>“Yeah. The room has neither door nor windows, just white tiles. I tried all the trick I know to find way out but to no avail. I think I even tried to pull the monitor out of the wall to check but couldn’t”</p><p>“In another word, we still have to play this till the end right?” Jisung asks in a timid voice.</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“So, what come next then?” Jaemin asks, remembering nothing beside the part he should be trying the shoe he left with Jeno.</p><p>“Jeno should be sending out notice on the trial of the shoe, and we wait until they reach our house.” Haechan list out the next details. “Chenle and Renjun should be trying on the shoe and not fit, then Jaemin would come and successfully claim it as his. And then he and Jeno would be married and live happily ever after.”</p><p>“What?” Jaemin shouts out. “Married? Me? Jeno?”</p><p>“Yes it’s in the book and all alternative version of it too.” Chenle nods, looking at Jaemin with a teasing smile.</p><p>“But, like, no, how?” Jaemin stutters, feeling both shock and embarrassed with the idea. </p><p>“At least that would be the ending. You are not gonna be married for real if we escape this anyway.” Renjun huffs out a laugh, pats Jaemin’s thigh empathically.  </p><p>“We should get some sleep though, it’s been a long day.” Mark claps his hand and moves to the bedroom. The other follow suit, leaving the blue hair boy still not knocked out of his shock state yet. </p><p>“I know you are not that upset, just get a nice sleep then do the gay panic later, will you?” Haechan leaves a firm pat on Jaemin’s shoulder before leaving.</p><p>The words from the tan boy hits Jaemin straight in the gut. He blinks a few time before rubbing his red face and let out a frustrate groan.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Three days passed by uneventful. The six boys, now fully adapted to the new environment, were having the time of their life playing with this whole new world. The place where Jaemin once wept in and feeling foreign living within, now become the new home for the six dreamies. </p><p>As they were joking around with their decent breakfast prepared by Jaemin, a knock on the main entrance came with a loud shout.</p><p>“Open the door! Royal order for the Na family!”</p><p>Chenle runs out to open the door, revealing a middle age man holding a golden scroll, with a group of royal soldier standing behind. </p><p>“Is this Mr. Na Jaemin?” The man asks, still not bother to lower his voice.</p><p>“No, Jaemin is him.” Chenle shakes his head, step back to show Jaemin slowly made his way out from behind the dreamies.</p><p>“I am Na Jaemin.” Jaemin bows a little, looking at the man expectantly.</p><p>“Sir Na Jaemin, pleasure to meet you. The prince has ordered for you to come to the castle!” The man bows lower than Jaemin.</p><p>“Just me? Can my family come with me?” Jaemin hestitantly asks.</p><p>“… I presumed that would be possible. But you would be the only one meeting with the prince as per the order.” The man considers for a moment before agrees.</p><p>“Thank you very much, please give us a moment to prepare.”</p><p>“I will be waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>The royal palace looks grander in daylight. The cream color of the wall and the blue conical roof made the place brighter and more magical. The floor is made with white marbles, making the step sounds echo off the seemingly endless hall. The wall is covered with many decoration painting, and the many large windows panel let the warm lightning flood into the route, making the hall less scary and more dreamlike.</p><p>‘Just like in a children book.’ Jaemin thought as the message men leads him to meet with Jeno. </p><p>“Your majesty, Sir Na Jaemin has arrived.” </p><p>The man announce Jaemin’s arrival then step back from the door, indicating that he can walk into the room. Jaemin suddenly feel nervous, since he knows once he step through that door, it means the story would continue and he would eventually marry to Jeno. </p><p>‘This is just a story, don’t get too invested in it Na Jaemin.’ He takes a deep breath then step inside.</p><p>The first thing he saw inside the room is the face he has just seen and danced with three nights ago, beaming at his presence. Jeno is standing in the middle of the room, looking straight at him, not even bother to hide the happiness swimming in his eyes. </p><p>“You are here.” Jeno’s curved up into little moon, welcomes the blue hair boy.</p><p>Maybe it was because of the setting around them, or maybe Jeno is actually a prince in the story, Jaemin felt his heart beat faster as he walks toward his best friend. Jaemin has always praised Jeno’s handsomeness for years on end, but at this moment, when the sunlight wrap him in a kind of halo, when his posture is so upright and discipline in the prince clothing, Jaemin suddenly want to cry out for the unrealistic beauty in front of him. The Jeno he is seeing at the moment is the same, yet so different from the Jeno that he has been growing up with the pass eighth years. </p><p>“You looks handsome.” Jaemin compliments simply despite the whole war going inside his brain.</p><p>“So do you.” Jeno said, then almost immediately crackles at the familiarity of the conversation. “Why are we this awkward?”</p><p>“Guess we adapt to our roles quite good then.” Jaemin shrugged, feeling his thought clears up at the sound of Jeno’s laugh. “How were you though?”</p><p>“Well, as much as I know about a prince, this role is harder than I thought.” Jeno smiles. “But for a year of training I think I have done quite well.” </p><p>“Wait, what?” Jaemin’s eyes widen. “You were here for one year?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s around one year since I’ve woke up in this kingdom. I didn’t know you guys were in this too, so I thought it was only me who stuck here.” The light in Jeno’ eyes dimmed. “It was hard at first, not having you guys around.”</p><p>“Jeno…” Jaemin doesn’t know what to say anymore. While he only spent a week here, at least he has Jisung on his side. Jeno had none. He didn’t even know that they were stuck in a book. For a whole year. </p><p>Jaemin felt his eyes getting wet, so he steps forward and hugs his best friend tightly. The way Jeno’s body tensed up for a few moment before relaxing in his embraces made Jaemin want to cry. His best friend who was so natural at skinship, always ready for hugs and loving actions from the bandmates even though he claimed that he hated it, now actually not used to it anymore. </p><p>Jaemin wonders what could have happened in the one year Jeno was alone.  He has so many things to say and so many questions to ask yet nothing forms into coherent words for him to speak out. So he tries to get all of those thought to Jeno through his action.  When he felt Jeno’s arms hug him back with all the security and warmth it bring, he let out a sigh that he didn’t know he has been holding in ever since he steps into the room.</p><p>“It’s ok now. I found you.” Jeno mumbles into Jaemin’s nape.</p><p>The two boys hug for a moment before Jaemin pushes Jeno away.</p><p>“I brought the others along too. I think we know how to go back to our world.” Jaemin said.</p><p>“Let bring them in then.” Jeno nods. “Can you keep it a secret that I have been here for a long time like that? Judging from your reaction, you guys must be here for much shorter time than me. I don’t want them to be worry.”</p><p>“Ok.” Jaemin makes a zip gesture at his lips.</p><p>When the other five saw Jeno, needless to say, they tackles the poor prince down on the foor with hugs and kisses for a long time. Jeno finally let himself laugh out loud and felt his life completed again with the others back.</p><p>“So when is your wedding?” Renjun asks, munching on the prettily prepared fruits on the table.</p><p>“Hey-“ Jaemin was about to scold his reminder when Jeno calmly cut his talk.</p><p>“Tomorrow.” </p><p>“What??” Jaemin felt dizzy with the new information.</p><p>“Well, I thought that if this is the possible way to go back then why wait.” Jeno replies, patting Jaemin hand assuredly. “If it weren’t for the preparation then I would have ordered it to be today.”</p><p>“Someone is eager.” Haechan wiggles his eyebrows, looking at their now entangled hands with a suggestive stare.</p><p>Jaemin hid his reddened face with his hand, while Jeno laugh out loud, head falling onto Jaemin’s shoulder. </p><p>He didn’t realize that his lips also curved up slightly at the familiar feeling.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“… And I’m now announce, sir Lee Jeno and sir Na Jaemin is now married.” </p><p>Jeno’s tug waken Jaemin up from his daydream. His eyes wander around, looking at the blurred faces around them celebrating the wedding. His hand is warm and sweaty against Jeno’s palms. Jeno was looking at Jaemin worrily, trying to calm the blue hair boy down by squeezing his hand a little. The other Dreamies start to crowded around them. </p><p>“Why are we still here?” Jisung voices out all the Dreamies question at that moment.</p><p>“Don’t tell me the wedding is not the end yet?” Renjun starts to panic.</p><p>“Calm down guys, I think the wedding is not yet completed.” Mark looks at the ‘newlywed’ couple in front of him. “You guys haven’t kiss yet.” </p><p>“Ok then.” Jeno nods briefly before turning back to Jaemin. </p><p>Jaemin felt his whole body shaken at the thought of kissing his best friend. Yes, they did have many accident kisses among the dreamies, but this was different. This was something they both intend to do, with or without the actual intention of a kiss. Jeno’s hand travels up, holding onto Jaemin’s nape, his thumb caress Jaemin’s jaw and ear soothingly. </p><p>Jaemin think his eyes won’t be able to close properly after the whole process of him staring at each and every change of muscle on Jeno’s face. The familiar eyes are looking at him with such focus and adoration that he cannot move away as his friend’s face get close to his face.</p><p>“Nana, can I?” Jeno asks as his lip barely hovers over Jaemin’s, warm breath hitting onto the pale pinkish patch of skin, making the latter shuddered slightly.</p><p>“Damn it.” Jaemin cursed then closes his eyes and pushes his lips onto Jeno’s.</p><p>The moment their lips touch, the sounds of people cheering fades away. Their surrounding dispersed into whitish air, almost like someone erase everything, leaving only the seven boys. Jaemin pulls away almost right away, hand touching his own lips burning at the sensation. Jeno watches him for a moment with an unreadable expression, then move his eyes to see the changing scene.</p><p>Words started to emerge from thin air and float around them. It were clearly the narration of the Cinderella story with all the dialogue and descriptive sentences of all the things the boys have experienced during their stay in this world. They keeps on moving into a small tornado of black inked words, until the last word come out from the air.</p><p>“And they live happily ever after.” </p><p>Mark mumbles the word, as the magic wand he was holding break into thousands of glowing golden glitter, reaching out and hold the dreamies inside. Jaemin starts to feel his eyelids getting heavier, the others have the same drowsiness faces on. The last thing he felt was the warmth of Jeno’s firm hand holding onto his before his world darkened.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin groans as his consciousness slowly regained. His head hurt like hell and his body is aching all over. The top bunk bottom greets him as he cracks his eyes open. </p><p>He’s back.</p><p>Jaemin sit up abruptly despite his condition. This is no doubt his and Jisung’s room, with all the fourth industrial revolution going on as he has always joked upon. Footsteps are heard from outside, and his room door got banged open, revealing a panic Jeno.</p><p>“Jaemin!” Jeno calls out as he saw Jaemin. Haechan peaks out from behind him.</p><p>“Oh my god you are here. We thought you stuck back!” Haechan pushes Jeno aside to jump in.</p><p>“Hyung!” Jisung and Chenle calls out happily when he see Jaemin sitting on his bed safe and sound.</p><p>“Why are you the only one moved back to your room when we all piled up outside though?” Mark laugh at the mess of people inside.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jaemin tries to speak from the bear hug Haechan is giving him. “But at least we are back.”</p><p>“I throw that book into the trashcan already. Such witchcraft is scary.” Renjun walks in, face scrunches up at the terrifying memories of the book.</p><p>“Hey, we still have to read that for the kids.” Mark scowls.</p><p>“You think we need a book for that now?” Jeno jokes, getting a laugh out of the other boys in the room.</p><p>“Nah. After all who can tell a story better than the character themselves?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally finish this!! It's so hard starting something then try to wrap it up, so the ending might be a bit weird though...<br/>Thank you for reading and kudos, I appreciate them so so much and they really boost my writing engine up &gt;v&lt;<br/>Stay safe and healthy everyone, I love you all so much!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been having this idea of a series of Dreamies in fairy tales for a long long time now, but I didn't have enough motivation to write it. Then while I was working on the Terrace house chapter I just got a side-track motivation for this and write it all out. I hope I can write more for this series ehehe<br/>It's longer than I've thought it would be, and also some parts are more serious than I thought (I wanted this to be full fluff but then the original plot is somewhat sad so I couldn't help it uwu).  Sorry if it seems rush, my writing is getting unstable these days for several reasons &gt;_&lt; And also for the insulting part, it was actually more harsh but then I delete it all since even if it's just fiction I just can't bring myself to hurt Nana too much TT___TT<br/>Anyway, have a nice day, stay safe and healthy my dear readers &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>